finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Katzii
| valign="top" width="1%"| | valign="top" width="49%"| | valign="top" width="1%"| |} Quaki und so Zeugs (bei manchen auch Smalltalk) xD Endlich mal n bisschen Platz, nur zum rumquaken :D Quaaaaaakt mich voll xD --Katzii ^-^ Hallöchen und vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung! :) Vielen Dank für deine Anmerkung. Ich bin in dem Gewerbe noch relativ unerfahren und freue mich daher über jede Hilfe. Und ich weiß, ich mach noch vieles falsch, aber ich bemühe mich, mich zu verbessern. "^^ Stay funky! BoS Neji (Diskussion) 13:41, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich bin aufgeflogen oO *auf Besen hops und schnell das Weite such* Die Stazii wird mich nie erwischen! Niemals! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:01, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) o.O ... O.o ... *auf Besen hops und das Weite such* *während der Flucht Packung schwarze Federn aufreiß und irre lachend verstreu* 8D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:34, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Einen schönen Sonntag noch. Ich lass das dann bei den anderen Artikeln so, wie ihr es zur Zeit praktiziert. ^^ Die Vorlage funzt doch absolut prima. :D lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:38, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) D: Auf nicht mehr ganz frischer Tat ertappt! *mir Asche aufs Haupt streu* ... *husthuströchel* >.< --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:54, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich stalke gerade die Wartungslisten und habe gesehen, dass du eine Datei eingebunden hast, die wir noch nicht haben: Datei:Heldenemblem_Schlüsselschwert.png. Kannst du die bitte raussuchen und hochladen? Thx. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:51, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Ding^^ Deine neue Benutzerseite ist übrigens äußerst unterhaltsam geworden xD *thumbs up* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:25, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Naminé Tat verantwortlich bist, wollte ich dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen. Selber kann ich es leider nicht beheben, da ich nicht weiß, was gemeint ist. Schönen Tag noch :D}} Ver Gegnervorlage Na, na, Katzii, zeig nicht gleich mit dem Finger auf Wikia. Es liegt (diesmal) nicht an ihnen. Ich habe vor ungefähr einem Monat die Ver Gegnervorlage erneuert und dabei hat sich der Code grundgelegend geändert. Er muss dort, wo die Vorlage bislang eingebunden ist, erneuert werden (Norte hat das hier beispielhaft schon mal vorgemacht). Weil den Bild-Parametern derzeit nichts zugeordnet ist (wie auch?), werden alle Tabs verborgen und das sieht dann so aus wie in den von dir angegebenen Artikeln. Hat im Grunde also seine Richtigkeit, auch wenn es natürlich nicht so toll aussieht. Norte wollte sich aber um die Vorlagenerneuerung in bereits bestehenden Artikeln kümmern. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:46, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE No Image Datei Hallo Katzii, ich persönlich finde, dass es ausreichen würde, wenn wir per Stub-Vorlage darauf hinweisen, dass noch etwas fehlt. Aber vielleicht reden wir da alle zusammen drüber in einem Forumsbeitrag, das wäre ganz angebracht. Möchtest du gleich etwas dazu schreiben oder soll ich? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:07, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ja dann lass uns doch bei den Stub-Vorlagen bleiben. Das ist die unkomplizierteste Lösung. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:19, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Thema :) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:29, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Zanarkand (Ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich das grade Richtig mache, antworte ich dir so, oder gibt es da bessere Möglichkeiten?^^) Also zu erst einmal danke für die Kritik, ich finde Kritik eigentlich nämlich ziemlich gut, weil ich so weiss, was ich besser machen kann :D Okay, das mit Zanarkand werde ich so gut es geht machen wie die Vorlage es zeigt, aber ich hab jetzt eine Frage: Ich wusste das ja bis jetzt nicht, dass es so aussehen sollte, weshalb ich gleich zwei Seiten raus gemacht habe. Also Zanarkand, welches NUR die alte Stadt behandel und Traum-Zanarkand erwähnt, damit das nicht wegfällt, und Ruinen von Zanarkand in denen dierestliche Handlung von FFX und X-2 spielt. Was soll ich denn mit der anderen Seite jetzt machen? O_o Weil also ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht Zanarkand als dungeon und Zanarkand als STadt andere SWeiten zu geben (So wie Sin als Boss und Sin als Kreatur in der STory). Aber ich will jetzt auch keine Ordnung hier ins Chaos stürzen, wenn du meinst man sollte beide Artikel zusammenfassen zu einem, geht das natürlich auch. Irgendwie^^ Ich denke nur dann steht einfach zuviel auf einer Seite. Wenn der Hilfebdürftige Gamer zB grade in den zanarkand ruinen ist will der mit Sicherheit keine erklärunngen zum TraumZanarkand lesen. Deshalb denke ich, dass zwei Seiten sinnvoller wären :P Ich meine, schau dir Zanarkand mal jetzt bitte an, da stehen die Gegner aus Traumzanarkand und den Ruinen in einer Liste, genauso wie die Sidequests. Das sind doch zwei komplett andere Orte, die Leser werden sich nur Fragen, wo um Himmelswillen in den Ruinen Schuppenreste und eine pinke Frau sind. Achso und der Zanarkand-Ruinen Artikel wäre natürlich auch so noch nicht fertig, sonder erstmal das Gerüst aufgestellet. Und zum text.... es war gestern Ncht um halb 4, ich hab mir gesagt ich les heute erst nochmal drüber xD (was ich jetzt mache^^) Also vielen Dank erstmal und ich werde mich bemühen es so gut es geht ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen :D Edit: Ich bräuchte ne Vorlage in der ich mehrere gegner unterbringen kann. Also ich bei Sin-Schuppenrest sieht das grade ziemlich scheiße aus, ich hätte das gerne so wie beim Nebeldrache aber der ist halt aus 4. Bis jetzt konnte mir noch keiner wirklich dabei weiterhelfen... Asura Weiss (Diskussion) 13:03, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Heya, also danke für deine Antwort^^ Ich werde erstmal sowieso noch die gesamten Informationen zu Zanarkand zusammentragen die noch benötigt werden und wenn das erledigt ist schau ich mal wie ich die Infos von der einen Seite zur anderen bekomme (Oder ob sich am Ende noch jemand überlegt 3 Seiten draus zu machen wie im Englischen Wiki^^) Achso und falls du dich wunderst warum ich überall leere Gegnertabellen hinterlasse: Ich hab mein Lösungsbuch selbst erst in ein paar Tagen wieder, weshalb ich grade keine genauen Werte eintragen kann, aber das werde ich auch aufjeden Fall noch nachholen. Und ich werd mich mit der Liste and Gunblade wenden, dankeschön^^ PS: ...Ich hab jetzt in allen verlinkeungen von Monstern Ruinen von Zanarkand geschrieben... man kann sowas nicht im allgemeinen ändern oder? Oder kann man am Ende einfach die Seite Ruinen v Z auf Zanarkand verlinken sodass trotzdem alle dahin kommen wo letztendlich die eigentliche Zanarkand seite ist? Asura Weiss (Diskussion) 13:57, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zwei Dinge Hallo Katzii, ich habe zwei Anliegen an dich: #Wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, haben wir uns im Forum für eine Neugliederung der Orte-Artikel ausgesprochen. Das sollte mittlerweile jeder gesehen haben, also gehe ich davon aus, dass alle, die schweigen, auch zustimmen. Da das den CU direkt betrifft, würde ich dich bitten wollen, das auf der Projektseite auch direkt widerzuspiegeln (es sei denn du hälst das dort für unnötig). # Diesen Edit hab ich nicht ganz verstanden. Wieso verhält sich aus deiner Sicht die Weisen-Form zur Helden-Form wie Feura zu Feuer? Wenn du mich fragst, sind das zwei paar Schuhe und also mehr so wie Feuer und Eis, die man untereinander ja auch nicht verlinkt (und den Bezug zueinander hast du ja, indem generell auf Drive-Formen verlinkt wird, so wie in Zauber-Artikeln generell auf Zauber verlinkt wird). Oder liege ich da falsch? Beste Grüße -- 22:23, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Zu 1: Langsam, es ist noch nichts entschieden. Vorerst bleibt alles wie bisher, solange noch kein grünes Licht gegeben wurde. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:08, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) #Ihr seid nicht so fix, was? Dann wäre es gut, wenn ihr euch baldigst im Forum melden könntet, da (wie bereits an mehreren Stellen erwähnt), das ja auch direkt den CU betrifft. #Kann ich grundsätzlich verstehen; man könnte drüber nachdenken, ob in solchen Fällen nicht ein einzelner Abschnitt "Siehe Auch" sinnvoll wäre, um Verwechslung mit dem Zauber-System zu vermeiden. -- 09:59, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Anlass für den Edit war auch nicht deine Äußerung, sondern Nortes, und auf den trifft das ja zu. -- 10:44, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) RE: Hast du Lust? Hallüle ^-^ Nun, prinzipell hätte ich Lust, klar, warum nicht. Mein Problem ist nur, dass das mein erstes Kingdom Hearts war und ich es somit seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hab ^^" Ich schau mal, ob ich irgendwas da rauskrieg oder sowas, aber ob ich das jetzt wirklich mache, kann ich noch nicht sagen :3 10px Dämmerwald 10px 16:40, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :ja, den Bericht habe ich dann gestern nach den Bio-Hausaufgaben doch schnell hingeklatscht, bevor mein 3DS-Akku den Geist aufgegeben hat ^-^ Ansonsten müsste ich mal überlegen, wo Terra überhaupt vorkommt. Ich weiß noch, er erscheint mit der ganzen Gang, nur die Frage ist: kurz vorm Endboss, wo das Spiel nachm Durchspielen wieder startet, oder doch davor und ich müsste das ganze Spiel nochmal schreiben? Das ist gerade mein größtes Problem, aber dennoch versuche ich, das diesen Monat zu machen, von daher, werde ich mich für die Handlung dort eintragen ^-^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 05:09, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Vorm Ende von Soras Geschichte? Gut, dann dürfte ich das ja eigentlich hinkriegen. Schmeiß ich halt für ne Weile das eben gekaufte 358/2 Days raus und kümmer mich um Terra. Wegen dem Walkthrough: Danke :3 Aber nein, weiß ich noch nicht ^^ Ich weiß nichtmal, ob ich überhaupt noch einen schreiben werden, momentan kommt mir einfach viel zu viel dazwischen mit der Schule, mein Terminkalender ist voll mit Klausuren und ich spiel auch neben FF/KH noch n bisschen was anderes, was ich durchkriegen will. Also erstmal ne Pause, aber wenn ich denn bald noch nen 6. schreiben werde, würde es wahrscheinlich einer zu irgendnem Kingdom Hearts werden. Mal gucksen ^-^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 14:53, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, so ist das leider nunmal... inzwischn sitz ich auch jeden Tag bis 4 oder bis 6 (je nachdem, wann ich Schulschluss hab) an den Hausaufgaben, da kommt man echt zu gar nix mehr. Ich hoffe einfach, dass irgendwann mehr Zeit ist, aber nach den Hausaufgaben werd ich direkt mal Dream Drop einwerfen und nachschauen, was so mit Terra ist. Auf Curtain Call freu ich mich auch übelst, das werd ich mir auch direkt am 19. holen, meine Oma hat ja versprochn, dass sie mich nach Media Markt fährt, direkt nach der Schule :3 Aber man kann leider nix daran ändern :/ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 14:06, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) RE: Vorschlag zur Stressvermeidung In begründeten Fällen können wir einen Schutz der Seiten anbieten, damit das nicht mehr passiert, aber es gleich präventiv überall zu machen ist zu viel des Guten, denke ich. Die Idee mit der Vorlage finde ich gut und effektiv, aber auch hier würde ich es nicht sofort überall reinklatschen. Es könnte sein, dass jemand das gar nicht haben will. Wir überlassen es daher am besten dem Wunsch des Autors, ob er seinen WT schützen möchte und ob er so eine Vorlage gerne hätte. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:10, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Die ist hot! Super, Katzii! Ich finde es gut, dass man die Farben einstellen kann, so kann jeder seine eigene persönliche Note einbringen, der diese Vorlage verwenden möchte. In den allgemeinen Benutzerboxen ist sie wohl am besten aufgehoben, da sucht man sie am ehesten. Und wer sie haben will, darf sie dann gerne bei sich in den Kapiteln einbauen. Thumbs up! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:16, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) RE: Kann man Wall zu Reflek weiterleiten? Also kann man es auf Totalabwehr weiterleiten? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:01, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute dalass* }} . *aufmampf* }} Hey Katzii, ich lass mal ein paar Stacheln da. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!! Viele liebe Grüße! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:55, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ^-^ }} Ja, irgendwie hat er es geschafft, ich komm fast gar nicht mehr weg von BB, besonders weil momentan Ferien sind :3 Aber irgendwie find ich Grell auch ganz cool, obwohl er so verrückt is ^-^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 12:44, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) AW: Der Chat mobbt mich So ein Chat aber auch! Naja, sieht aus, als ob es die Woche doch etwas knapp wird bei mir, aber demnächst wird sich bestimmt eine Gelegenheit ergeben – um das Balance Board abzugreifen und Olga mit dem Kescher zu verprügeln, muhaha... Nero Valentine 08:20, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön! Das jetzige Banner war zwar nicht mein Favorit, aber ein Sieg ist ein Sieg, muha. Auch dir nachträglich ein frohes neues Jahr! Schade, dass man sich so selten liest. Nero Valentine 08:36, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, ist verständlich, dass man um diese Zeit des Jahres nicht viel Zeit oder auch wenig Lust hat, und wenn dann der Job auch noch stressig wird, endet das leicht im Chaos. Die wenigen Weihnachtsgeschenke habe ich bei mir auf Geld reduziert, das ich für einige Kleinigkeiten ausgegeben habe. Also von meinen Bannern (ich will keines der beiden anderen schlecht machen) gefiel mir C schon ein bisschen besser. Aber das Hauptaugenmerk war ja auf FFXV, von dem her passt das schon. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich auch gewonnen hätte, wenn ich nur einen Banner gemacht hätte, aber rechnerisch ja irgendwie schon. Nero Valentine 18:59, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) RE: Tabellen für Waffen/Rüstungen in FFIV usw. Ich finde die Tabelle sehr gut. Sie ist übersichtlich und gut strukturiert. Die Idee mit den Icons der Charas finde ich auch klasse! Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher inwieweit es notwendig ist zwei Zeilen pro Waffe zu haben. Machst du zwei Zeilen nur dann wenn sich die Werte unterscheiden oder direkt überall? Wenn es nur einige wenige Waffen sind, die voneinander abweichen, kann man das vielleicht auch einfach in einem einzigen Feld untereinanderschreiben und mit Klammern erklären. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass der Text oben drüber nicht immer gelesen wird. Bilde ich mir aber vielleicht auch nur ein. Abgesehen davon braucht die Tabelle noch zwei Spalten für Angriff und Trefferwahrscheinlichkeit, aber damit erzähl ich dir sicher nichts Neues. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:53, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Das war knapp! Beinahe hätten wir uns gegenseitig einen Bearbeitungskonflikt gegeben. xD Sorry, ab jetzt pfusche ich nicht mehr im Artikel rum. Nero Valentine 12:03, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) RE: Datei wiederherstellen Bitte, gerne! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:35, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) TFF-Abilities So, die erste (und hoffentlich letzte) Frage zu den Abilities. Ich geh' die jetzt Schritt für Schritt durch, allerdings konnte ich die Ability Auto-Potion nicht finden. Es könnte ja sein, dass du sie unter einem anderen Namen eingetragen hast, aber wenn ich die Liste jetzt manuell durchsuche, dann werde ich von diesen ganzen Spalten noch wahnsinnig. Sag mir einfach, ob du die vergessen hast oder nicht, und ob du sie nachträgst oder ob ich das machen soll. Dankeschön. ^^ Nero Valentine 17:02, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Alte News Hi. Dass die Newssammlung irgendwo eingebunden werden muss finde ich richtig, das nehm ich gleich mal in die Hand. Aber mit dem Archiv hatte ich eigentlich etwas anderes vor. Ein Archiv für 2015 wird angelegt, sobald 2016 anfängt. Ich gebe zu, dass das nicht ganz eindeutig war, deswegen werde ich das noch nachträglich ergänzen. Außerdem muss die Vorlage nicht nochmal an einem zweiten Ort eingebunden werden, das ist doppelt gemoppelt und nicht notwendig. Stattdessen wird eine alte Nachricht, die eigentlich aus Platzgründen gelöscht werden würde, in der Newssammlung festgehalten. Im besten Fall macht man das gleichzeitig, dann kann nix verloren gehen. Sollte das mal übersehen werden, ist das auch nicht weiter schlimm, dann mach ich das eben schnell, da reiß ich mir jetzt kein Bein aus. Meilensteine müssen übrigens nicht nochmal archiviert werden, weil sie bereits in der Meilensteinliste festgehalten werden. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:53, 28. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Besten Dank ;3 Immer wieder gerne! :3 BoS Neji (Diskussion) 08:52, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC)